1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus that is capable of generating negative ions.
2. Description of Related Art
An example of conventional image forming apparatuses that generate negative ions is one disclosed by Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-4144 (see FIGS. 4 and 5). In the image forming apparatus, an image forming section is provided in a housing, and the image forming section comprises a photoreceptor drum serving as an image support, a charger, etc. The surface of the image support is charged by the charger and is exposed to light modulated in accordance with image data. Thereby, an electrostatic latent image is formed on the surface of the image support.
In two side walls of the housing, a plurality of vent windows, each of which is for air intake or for air exhaust, are made. A blower generates a given airflow through the plurality of vent windows. A negative-ion generator is opposed to one of the vent windows for air exhaust and generates negative ions. Plasma dust collectors are located so as to be opposed to one of the vent windows for air intake and to the negative-ion generator, and the plasma dust collectors each comprise an ion generation part and a filter charged with a polarity opposite to the polarity of ions to be generated by the ion generation part.
However, such a conventional image forming apparatus has a disadvantage of comprising a negative-ion generator exclusively used for generating negative ions, thereby increasing the size and the cost of the apparatus.